Rain
by Carelle
Summary: D/G fic. A Post-Hogwarts setting. Ginny and Draco in London. Plausible, previous encounters with Draco proved to be something more for her. "You know, you don't have to be brave all the time" he said. "But I need to."


  


**_STANDARD DISCLAIMERS:_** I'm tired of writing these stuff. Go figure.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Now lookie what we got here! Cerise is writing a D/G fic! Surprise, surprise! This fic was produced in a sudden spur of moment. First time in writing this kind of fic. I can be usually found harboring in the CCS fandom. But well... I think that fandom is kinda growing past me. Oh well, it is inevitable. Can't help it. This thing is set in Muggle London. Now you must thinking, _'Draco Malfoy in Muggle London?! Have you gone mad?'_ And no, I haven't gone mad. **YET.**

  


**_RAIN_**

  
  


_Fear... the rain brought,  
Endlessly marring our conscience,  
Claiming strength, 'til naught  
Fleeting sensations are only pretense_

  
  
_She hates the rain._

"Damn it!" Ginny Weasley muttered as she swung her coat above her head.

"Of all time, why did it choose today?" she continued scowling.

Yes, she absolutely hates rain. Yet she is caught in huge downpour without any umbrella to protect her from it. It was a cold September rain. Cold and piercing to the skin. She spotted a covered patio of a restaurant and rushed there.

Her hands instantly flew to her temples. The first few signs to a headache showing. She quickly shut her eyes and massaged her temples. Opening her eyes again, she looked around. She could see people rushing in and out of buildings. Most of them were carrying umbrellas to protect themselves. Although some of them don't even have anything to protect themselves from the unexpected, heavy downpour. 

Finally she looked up to the sky. The grayish sky loomed all over the city, letting down all its fury through the rain. It pelted down hard on the city, buildings, streets and people. The water splashed carelessly everywhere, casting a ghostly illusion of dancing raindrops in the city. Sighing, she concluded that the rain would last longer than she expected. Abruptly, she decided to continue her run back to the apartment. 

"Its better than getting stuck here in the cold." she made a move and once more pulled the overcoat to her head then made a run for it.

"Damn. I hate this." She muttered to her breath.

The past few months have indeed been awful. She had been trying to live by her own since then. She had been trying to earn money by working for the Ministry as an undercover agent. That's the prime reason she's staying in Muggle London. Posing as a managing consultant for one of the top companies there. If there was one thing she's thankful now, it's being able to live comfortable, not once short of money. But if she were made to choose, she'd rather have her own life back in the Wizarding World. Not only she was more accustomed to it. But because it bears less memories of _them_ together.

They used London as their secret escape. No matter how Draco hated Muggles, Muggle artifacts, anything that had something to do with Muggles, London was kept off his list.

Their relationship was considered a taboo. A Weasley and a Malfoy. Poor and well off. Their families fighting for dignity in several plausible ways. The relationship they built up did not make any sense. How can it? They are complete opposites. And though opposites do attract, they certainly do not mix. Immiscible. Like oil and water.

So, they broke it off. Knowing it wouldn't benefit them both. It would just pain them.

Though how much she denied it, her life was staring to fall apart as she could see it. Her boss is furious of her work. Ron is being too overprotective for his own good. Limiting her skills in this field of work to nothings. The list goes on and on.

Everything was going wrong and now...

She just doesn't know what to do anymore.

Her perfectly put up world is crumbling down and all she can do is watch it go down in shambles.

She abruptly stop realizing that the stop signal was flashing. She sighed irritably at the delay and pushed back the strands of her hair from her face.

Just then, a black car speeded by.

Cold, murky street water was splashed onto her.

"What an idiot!" she glared at the car that is fleeting from her sight by now.

She's now at the point of breaking down from all the exhaustion. It all her effort to keep back the tears threatening to pour out from her eyes.

Really now. When it rains. It pours. HARD.

She sneezed as a frigid breeze passed her. She let out a frustrated sigh. It was all she could to not to apparate from here to her apartment and soak herself on a warm, steamy bath.

She was pale and shaking by the time she reached the front door of her apartment complex. Digging her pockets for the key, she finally opened the door.

"Hello stranger. Are you so used to Muggle life that you haven't remembered even the simplest of spells? The Unlocking Charm for example." The voice was clear and frighteningly all too familiar.

"Draco..." she whispered, her eyes landing on the lone figure so comfortably sprawled on the sofa.

"Ginny." he said in return and stood up from the sofa, making his way to her.

She backed away from him. Her chocolate brown eyes studying him.

He still looked the same as she remembered. Except for his hair that she's so used seeing in a slicked back fashion. But today he let it down. 

_'Not bad'_ she thought. He still wore rich black, expensive robes. A sudden thought struck her.

"How did you get into my apartment?" she asked, there was iciness in her voice.

He chuckled. Then reached for his pockets and drew out his wand for her to see.

"Apparated. I see. How could I not know?" 

"You sure are acting like a Muggle. Forgot who you are in the Wizarding World perhaps?" He gave her a nasty grin and threw her a dry towel. "Here. In case you forgot how to materialize something from your own hands."

She felt her knees go weak. He still had that spell over her. But this time, she is not that ignorant anymore. She's not going to fall for him again. She's not gonna make a fool out of herself again. She's been fooled a lot in her life. By Tom, by Draco, by _everyone_. And she's not about to repeat the same mistake again.

He chuckled again and lifted her chin. "No hug from Ginny?" he pouted. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

He was mocking her. Like he did so many times before. 

"Get out, Malfoy. I don't want to see you again."

"I'll take that as a no." He mimicked a pained expression.

She, however did not find it a bit amusing. "Get. Out. Malfoy." she punctuated each word with defiance. "Don't give me the chance to hex you. Because believe me, when I get the opportunity, I will."

He forced out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. " He headed for the door and stopped in front of her.

He leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry."

They were exceedingly close. That she could already feel his warm breath on her wet cheeks. He slipped a hand under her chin and forced her to look straight into his eyes. 

She blinked hard in a futile attempt to harbor her tears. But her eyes turned glassy the moment she opened them.

A single, unwanted tear escaped.

He wiped it away.

His hand rested on the side of her face. "You know... " his voice surprisingly soft and gentle "You don't have to be brave all the time."

Her eyes widened. Instantly she backed away, her eyes pleading.

She shook her head, her lower lip trembling, "But I need to. I want to." She replied.

He let go of her, nodded.

And left.

  
  


_Hurt in infinite days and nights  
Love, devoid in both of us  
Inestimable misery your memory brings  
In tragedy, despair, love despondently voices out fear_

  
  


**AN:** Now, how bad did that suck? I'm no poet, FYI. Well, just in case you're wondering what the HELL are those supposed-to-be quotes. Anyhow, this fic sort of shows that SOMETHING vital happened before this one. Hmmm... should I make a sequel? Nah... this one's bad enough. No need to pollute your minds any longer. 

Now, *bares fangs and claws*

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Please? T_T

  



End file.
